


Dare

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Jackson, First Kiss, High School Student Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Stiles plays Truth or Dare with some friends at a party, but Jackson is only looking for his own amusement and keeps picking on Stiles like he usually does.  Derek doesn't agree.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 16 - Kiss (First Kiss)

Scott spun the bottle while everyone watched excitedly until it stopped on Derek.

“Truth or dare?” Scott asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek, who thought about it for a moment before he answered.

“Truth.”

“Alright, let’s see.” Scott thought for a moment. “Have a crush on someone?”

Derek raised his eyebrows a little at the almost lame question. “Yes.” He just said.

Lydia grinned, nudging his side. “Who is it? Tell us!”

Derek huffed, shaking his head. “I am so not going to tell you.” He said, nudging her right back, before it was his turn to spin the bottle. Everyone watched as it stopped on Jackson.

“Truth or dare, Jackson?”

“Dare.” He decided, giving Derek a challenging look.

Jackson was and had always been one of the ‘cool’ and popular guys in school and he was well aware of that, which sometimes made him quite an asshole. At least that’s what Stiles thought. Most of the others didn’t seem to think that, so he never said anything. Not even when Jackson thought it was necessary to pick on Stiles once again.

“Fine. Then go and chug your beer. All of it.” Derek decided.

“Really?” Jackson chuckled. “You don’t have anything better for me?” He asked with a lopsided smirk before he started to chug his entire bottle of beer.

They all had a few drinks already and most of the people at the party were pretty tipsy by that point.

Jackson slammed the empty bottle back on the floor with a wide grin. “That was way too easy for me, guys.” He let out a laugh. “Alright. Let me quickly spin the bottle and then I’ll get myself another one.”

He spun the bottle and grinned when it stopped on Stiles. “Truth or dare, Stiles?” He asked with a grin that made Stiles want to punch him right into his face. Stiles knew that whatever he chose, Jackson would ask him the most embarrassing question or give him the most humiliating dare, he could think of.

“Truth.” He said with a shrug as if he didn’t really care anyways.

“How many people have you slept with?” Jackson asked and of course it had to be a question like that.

Stiles glanced at the others, but he didn’t want to wait too long with his answer. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed that he was still a virgin, it was just the fact that Jackson purposefully asked him things like that.

“None.” He eventually just said.

“Wait what? Really, Stiles? That’s sad.” Jackson smirked. “Does that make you the only virgin here?” He glanced at the others, but no one said anything. “Looks like it. But you have kissed before, right? I mean that would really be embarrassing.”

Stiles huffed. “Of course.” He lied and as if that wasn’t bad enough already he heard himself talking before he could even think about it. “I was told I am an extremely great kisser. More than once.”

Jackson just huffed while Scott raised his eyebrows. Of course he knew that his best friend was totally lying but neither of them said anything.

Before Jackson was able to continue the stupid game, he was playing with him, Stiles spun the bottle.

 

They continued to play for quite a while when it was Jackson’s turn once again. He spun the bottle and – Stiles almost groaned out loud when it stopped right in front of him again.

“Truth or dare?” Jackson asked, and Stiles knew better than to let Jackson humiliate him with even more embarrassing questions.

“Dare.” He said, almost too confident in his decision.

The grin on Jackson’s face grew wider. “Good choice. Since I dare you to kiss Derek.”

“What?” Stiles stared at him in disbelief. Jackson couldn’t expect from Stiles that he was just going to kiss Derek like that. Derek, the probably best-looking guy in school. Stiles hadn’t ever kissed anyone, and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Derek and the others like that.

“You heard me.”

“I –“ Stiles glanced at Derek, who at least didn’t seem to be bothered by Jackson’s dare, then back at Jackson. “I am not going to kiss Derek.”

“Why?” Jackson still grinned. “After all you are such a great kisser, so go ahead and prove it to us. Kiss Derek. You wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings by rejecting the only chance you will ever get with someone so far out of your league like Derek.”

Stiles just shook his head. “That has nothing to do with Derek. I’m just not kissing anyone here.”

Jackson chuckled. “Is our little virgin here a bit shy?”

Stiles glared at him. “No, but you are an asshole, Jackson.” He didn’t even care about any of the others anymore. Stiles just got up and left the room, without looking back at the group.

He was about to leave the party when he heard a voice, calling for him from somewhere behind him.

“Stiles! Stiles, wait.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulder to stop him from leaving.

“Sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean to insult you in any way. It’s just that Jackson…”

“He’s an asshole.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t care if you wanted to kiss me because of a dare or not.”

Stiles softly shook his head. “It’s not because of you. Not at all. But I lied.” He admitted. “I never kissed anyone before and I already am just the dumb virgin.”

Now Derek shook his head. “There is nothing wrong with that, Stiles. Why do you even listen to Jackson? You are great just the way you are.”

“Really?” Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

“Of course.” Derek smiled. “Jackson is an idiot. You really need to ignore him. And it’s fine if I’m not your type. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to because of some stupid game.”

“What? Derek look at you! You are everyone’s type. I just didn’t want to have my first kiss because of some game in front of everyone.”

Derek nodded. “I get that.” For a moment he was quiet before he continued. “So how about you have your first kiss right after you ran away from that stupid game with stupid people?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I was trying to ask if I could kiss you, but not because of some childish dare but because I want to.”

“You want to kiss me?” Stiles asked skeptically. “I thought you liked someone already? Didn’t you say you had a crush on someone?”

Derek shrugged innocently. “And it would make my evening even better if he let me kiss him.”

Now Stiles only looked more confused.  Someone like Derek Hale definitely didn’t have a crush on someone like him. So, Stiles probably got something totally wrong there.

“I like you, Stiles. And I want to kiss you. If you want that as well, I mean.” And Derek actually blushed. Derek Hale blushed because of Stiles and how could Stiles possibly say no to this adorable sight.

“Yes. Fine.” He mumbled and before he could think about it any further, Derek’s lips were already on his own in a warm, soft kiss.

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it had started but Derek smiled at Stiles as they pulled apart again. “That was nice.” He hummed. “We should definitely go out some time.”

Stiles was way too taken aback to actually form words, so he just quickly nodded and grinned at Derek.

“Oh, and Stiles?” Derek looked at him with a wide grin himself now. “You are an extremely great kisser.”


End file.
